Pour votre bonheur
by Orogia
Summary: J'ai toujours su que mes parents ne s'aimaient pas, de l'amitié et du respect tout au plus. Mais je sais aussi leur plus profond secret, celui qu'ils tentent désespérément de me cacher, celui qui détruit notre famille. Ma mère est et a toujours été profondément amoureuse de mon père mais il n'aimait que Lui. Ne voyait que Lui. Lui était mort. Drarry. Voyage dans le temps.
1. Le commencement de la destruction

Pour votre bonheur

~ Chapitre 1 ° Le commencement de la destruction ~

Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient face à face dans le silence relaxant du compartiment. Le garçon regardait par la vitre, la tête dans sa main, ses cheveux bruns très clairs presque blancs cascadaient jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il était vêtu d'une chemise sans manche noire, d'une cravate rayée blanche et argent, d'un ample pantalon en lin blanc et de hautes bottes noires en cuir montante jusqu'aux genoux. Le jeune homme possédait une silhouette androgyne, de grands yeux dorés et un pendentif en ivoire qui se perdait à l'intérieur de son haut. La fille était tout son contraire : des cheveux bruns foncés nuancés de roux, bouclés et au carré. Elle portait la même chemise que son homologue masculin mais en blanc avec une cravate noire et argent, une jupe courte plissée noire ainsi que les même hautes bottes en cuir mais avec un collant noir légèrement transparent. Elle avait de grands yeux en amandes également dorés. Le garçon arborait une expression indifférente alors que la fille montrait un air taquin.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Le brun regarda sa compagne de voyage puis répondit d'une voix blasé.

- « A quoi je pense ? » A plein de choses.

-Tu pourrais faire l'effort d'avoir un semblant de conversation tu ne crois pas ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Mais t'-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte coulissa brusquement pour s'ouvrir sur une élève aux cheveux broussailleux et brun avec un air de miss-je-sais-tout.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ne demandant pas son reste, elle s'assit à côté du garçon et sortit un gros livre sans plus s'attarder sur les autres personnes. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et s'installèrent confortablement, attendant leur arrivée dans une dizaine d'heures.

-Draco, tu ne regardes pas la répartition ? Demanda un garçon métis aux courts cheveux noirs de 17 ans.

-Blaise, regardes-les bien. Ils ne sont pas intéressants. Répondit un blond au teint de porcelaine et l'air hautain.

-Je ne crois pas. Là-bas il y a deux élèves. On ne les as jamais vus et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en première année. Répliqua une fille brune du même âge que les deux autres.

Leur petit groupe se retourna pour voir qu'en effet, deux personnes se détachaient du lot des premières années excités. Ils étaient calme voir nonchalant, ils ne parlaient pas mais n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le boucan que faisait le troupeau à côté d'eux. La fille devait faire 1m62 et environ leur âge, le garçon faisait deux têtes et demie de moins soit environ 1m35 et 11 ans mais c'était difficile de bien estimer vu la distance qui les séparait. Le dernier tourna la tête vers eux et adressa un sourire à Draco en le regardant dans les yeux. Le blond tressaillit. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux dorés et encore moins d'une telle intensité. Il se concentra sur le directeur qui se leva, réclamant implicitement le silence.

-Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous dire que cette année, deux nouveaux élèves sont transférés ici, à Poudlard, directement en septième et deuxième année. Ce sont des exceptions car ils ont reçu une étude très poussée très jeune et ont par conséquent plus de facilités que vous. Il se peut qu'ils ne partagent pas touts vos cours due à leur niveau élevés. Bien, professeur McGonagall.

Une vielle femme revêche s'avança en faisant un signe de tête au directeur.

-Chancyllina Deneb-Mezis, septième année.

La fille brune s'avança tranquillement mais on aurait dit un chat s'avançant vers sa proie. Les trois personnes qui ne les avaient pas lâchés du regard depuis qu'ils les avaient vus, remarquèrent sans mal que la plupart des garçons de l'école bavaient sur ses formes de déesse. Elle éclipsait facilement les plus belles filles de Poudlard. Cho Chang, Ginevra Weasley et Daphnée Greengrass la fusillaient du regard sans que cela ne l'affecte -ça l'amusait-. C'est donc avec un sourire mesquin qu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret et que le professeur de métamorphose plaça le choixpeau sur ses boucles brunes.

_-Tu viens de loin, très loin, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne répond pas mais le choix que vous avez fait ne peut avoir de retour possible …_

_-Oui, mais nous savions … Nous savions se qui se jouera. _

_-La vraie question est est-ce que tu le laisseras faire ? Tes sentiments sont confus, tu hésites mais plus que jamais l'hésitation peut vous être fatale._

_-Comment- ?!_

A l'extérieur du dialogue dans sa tête, les élèves et les professeurs se demandaient pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps lorsque le visage de Chancyllina ne montrait que confusion, ébahissement, colère et gêne. La gente masculine voulut la réconforter, la serrer dans leurs bras mais aussi faire payer la cause de ce chagrin.

-Tu crois qu'elle va aller dans quelle maison ?

-Je ne sais pas Pans', mais je n'espère pas avec les rouges et ors.

-Moi non plus Dray chéri …

_-Bien revenons-en au présent. A quelle maison vas-tu appartenir ? Je vois une soif de connaissance mais ce n'est pas prédominant … Mmh … De la ruse, oui, mais serpentard ne t'iras pas. Tu es courageuse mais pas impulsive … Loyale, très loyale, tu es très travailleuse, oui, tu iras à … POUFSOUFFLE !_

La table des jaune et noirs se perdit en applaudissement. Chancyllina s'approcha en souriant de sa nouvelle maison, salua les élèves et s'assit sur le banc, de telle sorte qu'elle voit la pièce entière.

-Opast Deneb-Mezis, deuxième année.

Elle se concentra sur le frêle garçon qui s'avançait. Si la nouvelle poufsouffle possédait une aura sensuelle et envoûtante, l'autre avait fait fondre la gente féminine et fait remettre en cause nombre de sexualité tellement il était mignon et attendrissant. Il marchait avec grâce et désinvolture vers le tabouret, une fois assis, le choixpeau placé lui mangeait une bonne partie de la tête. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter la voix dans sa tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, Opast ouvrit les yeux en même temps que le choixpeau criait le nom de sa nouvelle maison pour l'année à venir. Il s'approcha de la table des verts et argents et s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond presque blanc, il lui sourit et présenta sa main.

-Enchanté, je suis Opast Deneb-Mezis.

L'autre lui serra la main.

-Draco Malfoy.

Le deuxième année se tourna vers une brune à queue de chevale, lui sourit en rougissant et tendit sa main en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Tu es Pansy Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parut surprise tandis que les deux autres garçons froncèrent les sourcils, soudainement méfiants. Elle lui rendit sa poignée de main machinalement, penaude, le cadet se tortilla sur le banc.

-Heu … Désolé … Mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, alors …

-La serpentard souria.

-En bien j'espère ?

Le visage d'Opast s'illumina, il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui fit chaud au cœur des personnes présentes.

-Oui ! Il t'a décrite comme une fille très intelligente qui se fait passer pour une folle amoureuse de Draco et si ce n'était pas pour ça, tu serais serdaigle ! On peut dire que tu as l'art de tromper les apparences ! Je te trouve vraiment impressionnante mais maintenant que tu es devant moi, je te trouve encore plus impressionnante !

Il avait lancé sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle, il rougit mais n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé plus que ça.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai tendance à m'emporter.

Les trois serpents étaient en mode « poisson hors de l'eau » lorsqu'un « TROP MIGNON » retentit dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le groupe pour voir Parkinson sauter près du nouveau pour le broyer dans une étreinte féroce. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger car il souriait timidement même si être le centre d'attention le faisait rougir.

-Tu es vraiment à croquer ! Je t'adore déjà !

-Pans' arrête de t'extasier comme ça. Mon pauvre, tu es désormais la peluche vivante d'une folle ! Fit une voix dramatiquement.

-Blaise, ton humour te perdra, fit le blond.

Le métisse haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ladite peluche pour lui adresser un signe de main.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

-Tu … es humph ! Tu es ifalien ?

Le pauvre peinait à parler à travers le bras de la septième année, ce qui provoqua le rire du Prince des serpentards finissant de décrocher les machoires qui atterirent avec fracas sur le sol.

-Dray … je crois que tu as … disons … choqué –et c'était peu dire- les élèves et les professeurs …

L'italien tira l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour qu'il se retourne, étant donné qu'ils étaient dos aux autres.

Une personne fulminait devant le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Comment se petit abruti à la bouille de donzelle pouvait faire rire SON Draco ! Elle le vit se retourner pour adresser un sourire hautain et méprisant au reste de l'école avant de se retourner comme si de rien n'était, en continuant sa discussion. La personne était sidérée, il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard ! Ce gosse allait définitivement payer cher et par tout les moyens. Cette année allait être très amusante.

A la table des serpentards, dans un coin, une autre personne cogitait sur le blond. Elle le trouvait magnifique lorsqu'il souriait et il l'était encore plus près de ce petit bout de choux. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils émettaient une sorte d'aura lumineuse et attirante, comme des papillons autour d'une belle flamme. Et cette aura devenait chaude et brillante avec Parkinson et Zabini. A eux quatre, ils piégeaient les pauvres âmes des mortels, comme une araignée qui capture sa proie dans sa toile. A en voir par les fréquents coups d'œil à la dérobée, ils étaient tous tombés devant l'aura.

Après le discours du très aimé directeur de l'école, le repas apparut enfin devant des adolescents complètement affamés. Du côté des blaireaux, Chancyllina se faisait rapidement appréciée, surtout par un certain Diggory, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de quiddich en tant que leader. Mais malgré les tentatives –inutiles et maladroites- du garçon, elle ne détourna pas les yeux de deux serpents –dont l'un est Opast-. La septième année se leva, sous les regards curieux de sa maison et s'approcha des verts et argents.

-Tiens, tiens, que fait une poufsouffle chez les serpents ? lança une fille rousse de sixième année.

-Viens, Lut'. Ici l'air est corrompu, siffla la brune en attrapant le concerné par la main et de le traîner à sa table sous les protestations de Pansy, Blaise et –étonnamment- Draco ainsi que d'Opast mais elle semblait faire la sourde oreille.

-Chancy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-moi !

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas que tu restes avec eux.

-Mais no- !

-Et ce soir tu dors avec moi.

Elle ajouta avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

-Et ne discute pas, tu m'as fait une promesse, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle le fit s'assoir entre Diggory et elle puis continua son repas, faisant fi des regards assassins et curieux. L'autre brun commença à manger en baissant la tête et resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas de même que Chancyllina. Les plats finalement enlevés, ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps sauf le nouveau puisqu'il n'était pas à sa table mais il espérait que ses nouveaux amis le lui avaient gardé. Opast suivit docilement les jaunes et noirs jusqu'au premier sous-sol, dans un couloir qui semblait mener aux cuisines si on en croyait l'odeur. Mais ils bifurquèrent dans une salle pleine d'immenses tonneaux. Toutes les premières années se demandèrent pourquoi on les avait emmenés ici et si ce ne serait pas une forme de bizutage de leur aîné. Parce qu'à part les tonneaux, le sol en pierre gris, une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, la porte d'entrée en bois simple, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Remarquant leurs mines déconfites, le préfet souri, pensant qu'à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention et s'agença.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Truman et je vous félicite d'être dans notre maison. Oh excusez-moi, je suis le préfet des poufsouffles, je suis en 7e année. Donc pour ceux qui ne l'on pas remarquer, nous sommes au 1e sous-sol, il suffit de tourner à gauche lorsque vous verrez le tableau avec une coupole de fruits et vous arriverez dans cette pièce. Et non, cela n'a rien d'un quelconque bizutage !

Un murmure s'éleva, ils se demandaient s'il ne lisait pas dans les esprits. Gabriel ria doucement de sa voix grave.

-Non, je ne fais rien de tel. Seulement après quelques années, vous vous habituez aux questions innocente et prévisible de nos 1ers.

Certains rougirent d'embarras et de confusion pendant que d'autres rirent de leur propre bêtise.

-Alors c'est ici que se trouve le passage pour la salle commune des blaireaux ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix.

-Effectivement. Tu as l'air bien renseignée sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard, répondit le préfet.

-J'ai simplement lu le livre sur l'histoire de l'école, réplique-t-elle.

-Je vois, dans tous les cas je n'aurai pas besoin de trop vous aidez, ton frère et toi. Sais-tu comment on y accède, Deneb-Mezis ?

-Non, je ne sais pas et je doute que cela ne soit expliquer quelque part. C'est tout l'intérêt d'un passage secret, non ?

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Tu as raison, fit-il simplement.

-J'ai rarement tord lorsqu'il s'agit de joute verbale, contra-t-elle.

Les autres les regardaient tour à tour, sans réellement saisir leur conversation.

-C'est rare de trouver une personne ayant de la répartie sans que cela ne soit … serpentardesque.

La brune ria elle aussi.

-Je dois avouer qu'à part Lut', peu arrive à me tenir tête.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de se sourire mutuellement, Gabriel retourna à son discours quelque peu oublié.

-Bref, nous avons le meilleur système de défense contre tout type d'inconnu à notre maison contrairement à ce que peuvent penser les serpentards et les gryffondors qui se targuent d'avoir le meilleur. La défense se déclenchera aussi à ceux qui donnent le mauvais code donc tâchez de ne pas l'oublier.

Il se retourna et sembla chercher quelque chose puis s'approcha d'un monticule de tonneaux, suivit des jeunes gens.

-Trouvez le baril au centre de la 2e rangée en partant du sol et tapotez le même nombre qu'il y a de syllabes dans « Helga Poufsouffle ».

Quand tous virent où se situait le baril, Gabriel le tapota cinq fois avec sa baguette. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le couvercle se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser apercevoir un étroit passage.

-Si un membre de notre maison n'accompagne pas ou n'invite pas une personne ne faisant pas partie de notre maison, enchaîna le préfet en regardant le serpentard, ou pour une quelconque raison oublie ou compose les mauvais coups, les tonneaux se mettront à expulser des jets de vinaigre et toutes personnes étant dans la salle commune ou dans les dortoirs sera informée de l'intrusion par le biais d'une alarme.

Il grimaça soudainement.

-Et ce n'est pas une expérience agréable, autant pour la personne aspergée que pour ceux qui sont à l'intérieur.

-Vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience ? demanda une fillette rousse.

-Merlin, non ! C'est juste que la personne qui a reçu le vinaigre sens à des mètres à la ronde pendant une semaine ? Ç a sentait tellement mauvais que même sa propre maison ne l'approchait pas. D'autant plus que l'alarme est stridente et assourdissante, ce qui met nos pauvres compatriotes d'humeur massacrante les jours suivants. Et, seule dame Helga peut savoir qu'un poufsouffle de mauvaise humeur est à éviter, alors quand c'est toute la maison … Je vous laisse imaginer !

La plupart en rigolèrent mais d'autres étaient moins enclin à en rire, préférant se dire qu'ils ne voudront pas être dans le coin si ça devait arriver. Le septième année entra dans le passage, rapidement suivit par les autres, qui ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu'il se referme et de devoir composer au risque de déclencher la terrible défense. Le couloir était tellement étroit qu'ils durent passer en file indienne, ils s'émerveillèrent lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans leur désormais salle commune. Le plafond était bas mais il y avait quand même la place pour des fenêtres donnant sur un parterre de fleurs très varié et coloré, ayant sûrement toutes une signification propre aux blaireaux. La salle, circulaire, possédait une cheminée éteinte dans le fond, des fauteuils confortables jaune-orangé étaient disposer en arc de cercle devant, une table basse transparente trônait au milieu, des poufs noirs étaient placés tout autour. Une statue de la fondatrice, dame Helga Poufsouffle siégeait entre deux portes aux contours circulaires, à gauche. Des tables et des chaises remplissaient modérément l'espace de droite, des tapisseries aux couleurs de la maison pendaient fièrement sur les murs. Le tout donnait un ensemble chaleureux et accueillant, tel un repaire de blaireaux. Des bougies allumées un peu partout rajoutaient aux charmes de la salle commune jaune et noire. La voix de Gabriel les fit sortir de leur contemplation.

-J'ai oublié de vous préciser que notre salle commune est la plus chaleureuse et douillette des quatre maisons ? Oh, le couvre-feu commence à 22h, AUCUN élève ne doit sortir de sa salle après cette heure sous peine de faire perdre des points à Poufsouffle et de vous mettre à dos la maison ! Seuls les préfets sortent pour leur ronde. Bien, j'espère que vous avez compris. Les dortoirs des garçons se trouve ici et ceux des filles dans le fond. Evidemment les garçons peuvent rejoindre les filles mais au moindre souci c'est le bureau du directeur voir l'exclusion temporaire ou interdiction de passer les examens en 5e ou 7e année ! Notre maison est très respectueuse des règles et si elles sont strictement suivies, on vous laisse pas mal de libertés, contrairement aux gryffondors qui tombe sur un toboggan en montant les marches du dortoir des filles. Dame Helga était une femme de confiance, j'espère que vous l'êtes tout autant ! Faites des groupes de 6 et allez dans une chambre, toutes années peuvent être confondue. Opast, les filles sont en nombre impair, tu peux à titre exceptionnel dormir avec ta sœur. Sur ce, bonne nuit et encore une fois bienvenue à Poudlard et surtout à Poufsouffle !

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de rejoindre leur chambre. En effet, cela allait être une année très mouvementée et pleine de rebondissements …


	2. Rivaliser avec Severus Snape

**/ ! \ Le ton commence à monter !**

~ Chapitre 2 ° Entrées fracassantes ou comment rivaliser avec Severus Snape ~

Le lendemain, Chancyllina retrouva Opast dans son lit en mode koala sur son flan. Elle sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proche. La poufsouffle fit la moue, malheureusement, il avait fallut que se soit en venant à Poudlard et que les évènements à venir déclenchent son élan de tendresse. Quoique … Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les raisons mais elle savait apprécier les bonnes choses, et les câlins d'Opast en faisaient partit. Chancyllina le serra un peu plus contre elle, elle adorait le côté tactile de son cadet, encore l'une des rares choses qu'il ne montrait qu'avec des personnes se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Elle lança un tempus, il était 7h08 et la Grande Salle ouvrait à 7h30 mais sa maison s'y rendait à 8h, et, le temps qu'ils se préparent, ils allaient allégrement être en retard. La jaune et noir soupira. Elle secoua le koala endormit puis caressa ses doux cheveux. Il papillonna de ses grands yeux et le trouva a-do-ra-ble. Il l'était toujours mais au levé du lit, il atteignait le summum de son adorabilité : ses yeux vitreux encore dans les limbes du sommeil, son visage groggy et marqué par son oreiller, ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise retombant sur ses frêles épaules. Il adorait mettre des vêtements trop grand, si bien que lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux, ses manches pendaient dans le vide de 7 bon centimètres.

-Nous allons être en retard, fit-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules et bailla.

-On a l'habitude de toute façon et pis tu aimes les entrées fracassantes, nan ?

Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous de vives protestations du plus jeune. Ils se chatouillèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes lorsque le serpentard se figea.

-Mais … t'avais pas dit qu'on était en retard ?

…

Un ange passa.

…

Puis un deuxième, et encore un autre.

…

-Par les cornes de Minotaure !

-Par les couilles de Merlin !

-Langage ! Répliqua la brune.

-Mais on s'en fiche ! On est _affreusement_ en retard !

Il se leva et fonça vers les douches et s'y enferma.

**Eh merde, il va encore mettre des plombs à sortir ! - Chancy**

38 min plus tard, elle était coiffée en un simple chignon relâché et leur avait choisit chacun des vêtements.

**C'est pratique, d'avoir des habits de l'autre dans leur valise –au cas où- je suis contente d'y avoir penser –Chancy**

En 10 min elle avait choisit la coupe d'Opast et s'attelait à préparer une brosse pour le coiffer. A peine eut-elle finit que son squatteur de lit sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'y précipita sans demander son reste et lui cria de mettre les habits sur son lit. Un t-shirt bleu sombre avec par-dessus un simple gilet sans manche noir, un slim bleu profond qui paraissait plus noir que bleu et des tennis montante noires. A côté, deux longues bandes de cuir, lacées et portées comment des brassards aux avant bras, son médaillon qu'il s'empressa de mettre et une ceinture d'argent avec un serpent au regard doré pour fermoir. Il sourit. Chancyllina avait l'air de vouloir « encore » changé son style vestimentaire. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, c'était amusant de la regarder choisir leur vêtements toujours assortis avec un air à la fois concentré et rêveur, pour eux c'était normal. Son sourire se fana. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Opast s'habilla, toujours dans ses pensées.

-Viens voir Lut'. Je vais arranger tes cheveux, lui dit une voix douce et familière.

Il se retourna vers son aînée et la détailla. Même t-shirt bleu à la différence que le sien avait les manches longues, leur veston était identique mais gris pour elle, elle portait un short serré de la même couleur que le veston, des collants transparents noirs et de hautes bottes à talons. Il acquiesça, ils avaient l'air très semblable. Il s'assit entre les jambes de la fille Deneb-Mezis.

-J'en avais assez du style classe et sobre, à partir de cette semaine c'est la mode rebelle ! Lança-t-elle joyeuse, elle poursuivit. Dimanche prochain je pensais à quelque chose de plus … dangereux.

C'est plongé dans ses délires de mode qu'elle attrapa des ciseaux. Le plus jeune ne pu retenir son mouvement pour s'éloigner mais se réinstalla juste après en avoir prit conscience.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont magiques, expliqua l'apprentie coiffeuse, ces ciseaux favorisent la potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, ils repousseront dans les heures après l'avoir bu au lieu de la semaine.

Puis elle commença à coupé. Opast voyait ses beau cheveux châtain ultra clair –et alors, il pouvait bien s'en vanter !- tombés sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux, c'était sa fierté, il ne savait pas si il allait péter un câble lors de la semaine. Après tout ses parents lui avaient toujours complimenté sur ses longs cheveux ! Sa mère allait laisser passer, même si elle serait certainement déçu et son père aurait fait une syncope, et l'aurait rabroué sur la fierté familiale mais il allait tout de même lui dire que ça lui allait bien.

**Ils ne le puniraient pas de toute manière et ne serait même pas au courant. – Lut'**

-Chancy ?

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que Potter accepterai de me laisser lui parler ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement avant de lui répondre.

-Eh bien je ne vois pas de raison qui le pousserait à ne pas le faire … M'enfin, on parle d'un gryffondor, tout peux arriver.

Un silence pensif s'installa doucement, ponctuer par les cliquetis de la paire de ciseaux.

-Et voilà trésor, j'ai terminé !

Opast se leva puis se rua devant le grand miroir. Son souffle se coupa, il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout ! Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, de tel sorte que derrière, cela faisait un effet ébouriffés sans que ça ne paraisse grossier. Devant, elle avait arrangé une longue frange droite et lisse inclinée vers la droite, les pointes recourbées vers sa bouche. Le contraste ondulé-lisse était effarant mais il était … –vantardise oblige-, magnifique. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, pas habitué à l'air caressant sa peau à se niveau. Il se retourna, la poufsouffle lui sourit et refit un tempus.

8h27…

Ils coururent vers la Grande Salle.

Un certain groupe de serpentard se demandait où était leur jeune camarade. Blaise prit un toast dans l'assiette de Pansy qui le foudroya du regard.

-Blaise, espèce de ventre de dragon ambulant ! Ne connaitrais-tu point les bonnes manières ?

Draco sourit narquoisement et décida d'aider un partit.

-Dit-moi, Pans', mon ange, ne trouves-tu pas la ressemblance frappante que ces Weasels cher à nos cœur ?

Le métisse recracha son jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'entamer sur un quatrième année qui l'avadakédavérisa du regard. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde, se contentant de fixer ses deux futur ex-meilleurs amis qui pouffaient.

-Dray' ! Pans' ! Vous êtes pas sérieux ?!

-Bien sûr que si, Blaise Weasley, avions-nous l'air de rire à tes dépends ? Répondit la brune.

Blaise ouvrit en grand ses yeux, dire qu'il était en état de choc était faible.

-Mais ou va le monde si moi, un magnifique étalon pur sang, au tableau de chasse très remplit qui passe des nuits de feu la majeur partie de son temps en venait à avoir des liens familiaux avec la tribu de têtes rousse sans un gallion !

Il cria tellement fort que toute la salle l'entendit. Un silence (encore ?!) quasi religieux s'installa, les dites têtes rousses se colorèrent de la même teinture que leurs cheveux.

-Zabini ! Espèce de veracrasse ! Tu te crois mieux que nous peut être ?!

Celui-ci se retourna vers le gryffondor de dernière année.

-Bien sûr Weasel, dans tous les domaines ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté sans relation à 17 ans et qui fait sa vierge effarouchée quand la stupide Granger débarque avec ses dents proéminentes ! Moi je sais réfléchir, toi pas. Moi je suis riche, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je ne suis pas traître à mon sang, toi tu l'es !

Face au discours du grand et vénéneux serpent, il se rétama sur lui-même en le fusillant du regard en marmonnant dans sa barbe –de quelques jours-. La directrice des rouge et or se leva pour retirer des points à la maison adverse quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup en grand, faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présente. Les deux nouveaux venu allèrent s'asseoir à la table des blaireaux, l'un d'eux chercha des silhouettes, leur sourit et s'assit. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que tous le regardait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés sauf les serpentards dans une moindre mesure, évidemment.

-Fermez vos bouches, c'est horriblement impoli et dégradant, siffla Chancyllina.

… Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

-Si je voulais voir vos glandes dès le matin, j'aurai été voir des bouses de dragon !

Cette fois, Pansy réagit et se précipita vers son jeune ami.

-Par Salazard ! Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Chance à voulu changer mon style de la semaine, répondit-il, nonchalant.

Il leva ses orbes dorés vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? Cela fait bizarre ?

-Oh que non ! Tu es superbe, c'est juste le choc de la surprise ? Tu viens manger à **notre** maison ?

Tout en parlant, elle adressa un regard noir vers l'autre brune qui restait de marbre.

-Chance ? fit timidement la voix du garçon.

-vas-y mais tu dînes et dors avec moi !

Sa voix avait claqué tellement ses paroles étaient impérieuses, son interlocutrice allait répliquer lorsque le directeur intervint.

-Je crains, jeune fille que cela ne soit acceptable. Ton frère a été répartit chez les serpentards, de ce fait, il doit dormir dans leur dortoir attitré ? Mais nous pouvons, bien sûr, vous organisez. Opast peut déjeuner avec toi, le reste se fera en compagnie de sa maison.

Chancyllina avait une envie folle d'envoyer paître ce vieux croulant et sa voix de papi-je-gronde-tout-le-monde-comme-des-enfants-à-tout-bout-de-champs mais se retint, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Très bien ?

Elle se leva gracieusement et sortit de la salle dans une envolée de cape, sans un regard en claquant violemment la porte dans son sillage. Dans le silence, le directeur intima aux vert et argent de regagner leur table avant de se réinstaller dans son propre siège.

-Eh bah ! Ta sœur est vraiment un cas, et très violente ! fit Blaise.

Le deuxième année adressa un sourire timide au groupe avant de s'asseoir entre Draco et Pansy.

-Pas vraiment, elle est juste inquiète pour moi.

-C'est carrément obsessionnel là, Opast ! répliqua le blond.

-Cela en devient vraiment inquiétant, trésor, renchérit la seule fille.

-Mais non, Chance est vraiment inquiète pour moi. En ce moment j'ai quelques soucis de santé et ma dernière crise a été particulièrement violente donc elle est à cran.

Les autres le regardèrent comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Que veux-tu dire par « soucis de santé » ?

-Ecoute, Blaise. Vraiment ce n'est pas important, juste quelques migraines tenaces -**pour le moment- **et j'aimerai vraiment que l'on n'en parle pas ici. S'il vous plaît.

Pansy se pencha par-dessus leur cadet pour s'adresser au blond en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Arrêtons d'insister, il viendra de lui-même.

Celui-ci la regarda comme à une aliénée du ciboulot, l'air de dire « je ne suis pas idiot, j'avais compris sans que tu ne me le dises ».

-Au fait pourquoi Deneb-Mezis fille t'appelles Lut' ? Retenta le métisse.

-Ouais, on se le demande aussi firent les deux autres.

-C'est simple, elle utilise un surnom pour mon deuxième prénom. Je l'utilise plus souvent qu'Opast.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il signifie ce que j'aurai dû être mais que je ne suis pas, répondit-il l'air sombre, et non, je ne vous le dirais pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

…

-Au fait, est-ce que vous m'avez gardé ou prit mon emploi du temps ?

-Oui, je l'ai. Tiens.

Pansy chercha dans son sac avant d'en sortir la feuille et de la lui tendre, en sourire tendu plaqué au visage.

-Excuse-moi, puis-je m'asseoir ?

La fille releva sa tête et Opast pu enfin la regarder. De longs cheveux brun foncés totalement lisse cascadaient dans le dos, de fins er longs cils entouraient ses yeux caramel. Elle lui sourit timidement en rosissant.

-Oui bien sûr.

Le garçon s'assit en posant son livre sur la table et tendit la main.

-Je suis Opast Deneb-Mezis, enchanté.

Elle hésita avant de finalement lui rendre sa poignée de main.

-Astoria Greengrass, de même, je suis enchantée de te parler. Tu es l'être le plus adorable qui m'est été permis de rencontrer, Monsieur Deneb-Mezis.

-Merci. Moi je trouve ta compagnie très plaisante, Miss Greengrass.

Ils se regardèrent tous sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

-Appelle-moi Opast, je ne suis qu'en deuxième année.

-D'accord. Si tu m'appelle Astoria mais dis-moi si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'es pas censé être en cours au lieu d'être à la bibliothèque ?

Le petit se tortilla sur sa place.

-Serais-tu en train de sécher ? fit-elle.

-Non … le professeur McGonagall m'a permis de sortir plus tôt parce que je connais déjà le programme de deuxième année.

Astoria lui accorda un immense sourire.

-Je vois que tu aimes les études ! C'est bien, tu ne seras pas démuni.

-Pas vraiment, mes parents m'ont toujours poussé me dépasser. Mais je trouve que c'est tout de même facile. En ce moment j'étudie la fin de la 4e année.

Elle ria.

-On peut dire que tu ne perds pas le nord ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas aussi farceur que Blaise !

Le garçon se renfrogna en gonflant ses joues.

-Il l'es beaucoup trop et surtout il ne sait pas tenir sa langue !

-Comment cela ? Il t'a joué un tour ?

-Indirectement, on va dire que oui. Il a proposé que je m'habille en fille plusieurs jours, qu'on ne verra pas la différence et, par Merlin, Salazard ou qui tu veux, il a fallut que Pansy passe par là. Et depuis elle a juré que je le ferai !

La serpentard lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Heureusement qu'il ne te fait pas ce qu'il fera aux nouveaux alors, bien que je sois certaine que tu n'échapperas pas à quelques supplices, rit-elle ironiquement.

Ils continuèrent à parler des heures durant, se détachant complètement du décor les entourant. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde, ne remarquant pas que l'heure du déjeuner passa, ainsi que toutes les heures qui suivirent jusqu'au dîner.

-Nous avons vraiment parlé toute la journée ? demanda la septième année, étonnée.

Opast relança un tempus et acquiesça.

-Apparemment, oui.

-Eh bien ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau passe-temps très … divertissant et surtout plaisant.

-Effectivement, c'est intéressant mais on devrait y aller tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, ils doivent te chercher.

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais, tu parlais tout à l'heure de la …

Ils continuèrent de parler sans ce soucié des coups d'œil qu'on leur jetait. Ils arrivèrent très vite aux portes de la Grande Salle mais se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt. Opast rejoignit ses amis et s'assit sous leurs regards étonnés, légèrement furieux et … Jaloux ?

-Quoi ?

-Trésor, où étais-tu ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu ce midi et pendant le reste de l'après midi ! On dit que tu as même sécher tes cours ! Pour être avec _elle_ ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui j'ai sécher, oui je ne suis pas venu déjeuner, oui j'étais avec Astoria, je trouve sa compagnie très plaisante.

-Personne ne l'approche, tu sais, tenta Blaise.

-Et ?

-Tu vas te retrouver de côté, continua la brune.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Mais elle n'est pas sociale !

-Blaise ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ne soit pas sociable !

-On dit qu'elle porte malheur à tous ceux qui l'approchent ! Continua Draco.

-… Même toi tu t'y mets ? On croit aux rumeurs maintenant ? Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des ados pourri jusqu'à la moelle et futur mangemorts en puissance !

Il avait murmuré sa dernière réplique en se levant violemment, attirant le regard sur lui.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? demanda le blond froidement.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout, je me fie aux rumeurs.

-Ne prend pas cet air avec moi.

-Tiens, maintenant on menace, Malfoy ?

-Non, j'apprends la politesse à un gosse idiot envers tes aînés ! Ce que tes parents ont échoués à faire, apparemment ! Siffla le serpentard.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de mes parents ! Hurla le plus jeune.

-Eh bien, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un qui connaît les règles de bienséance, ironisa le blond, à moins que tu ne sois qu'un foutu gosse capricieux ?

-Peut être mais moi je ne suis pas bourré de préjugés ! Contra Opast.

-Je n'ai aucuns préjugés, je relate juste la vérité, à savoir la domination des Pur Sang !

-Malfoy, tu es quelqu'un de pervertis, tu le sais ça ? murmura le brun.

-Peut être mais moi je ne conteste pas les conseils des personnes qui savent plus que moi ! Si j'étais ton père, j'aurai honte que mon fils se comporte comme ça. Mais est-ce qu'ils t'on apprit quelque chose au moins ? Cracha Draco.

Le cœur affolé du deuxième année rata un battement. Comment osait-il ! Il vacilla tant sa colère dépassait sa pensée.

-T-tu ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy ! fit-il avant de s'arrêter. Je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies, après tout.

Dans ses grands mouvements, la manche du Prince des serpentards s'était légèrement relevée, laissant apparaître un morceau de la Marque. Mais c'était suffisant pour Opast qui baissa la tête, il vit brièvement Draco pâlir avant que sa frange ne recouvre sa vue.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, pas vrai ? lança-t-il.

-Où tu vas ? Cria le mangemort.

-Loin de toi.

Il sortit presqu'en courant de la Grande Salle soudainement silencieuse en claquant la porte. Chancyllina se leva et s'approcha du blond avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose que lui seul entendit qui le fit encore plus pâlir si possible puis elle lança plus fort.

-Tu es prévenu, Malfoy. Si jamais ce que je te dis s'avère être vrai, tu ferais mieux de couvrir tes arrières.

Puis elle fit mine de sortir avant de s'arrêter, sans se retourner.

-Ils ne l'ont pas vu, tu n'a rien à craindre de ça mais ne t'approche plus de lui, sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Et tu préfèrerais mieux les doloris de Voldemort que ma vengeance, je peux te le jurer.

Elle ne dit rien lorsque les élèves et les professeurs frissonnèrent au nom maudit.

**Pathétique. Ils espèrent vraiment survivre en ayant peur d'une chimère ? – Chancy**

Même de dos elle savait que le blond s'était crispé, elle sourit sadiquement. Elle ne torturait pas de la manière auquel il pensait, non, elle ne le faisait pas, elle avait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Elle pouvait torturer, briser, déchirer une personne sans lever le moindre muscle.

La porte se referma dans un grincement digne des films moldus, englobant la fille dans son sillage.


	3. Mémoire n1, le silence des non-dits

~Chapitre 3 ° Mémoire n°1, le silence des non-dits ~

-Silence ! Cria une voix grave.

-Je me tairais, si c'est ce que tu veux mais assures-toi qu'il ne le sache pas. Répondit une autre voix, douce et emplie de chagrin.

-Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrai lui causer du tords, tu le sais.

-Non je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il l'apprenait !

L'enfant de 5 ans assis en haut des marches se recroquevilla sur sa peluche. Son père et sa mère se disputaient. **Encore**. Il les détestait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas le voir, lui.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est mon enfant, comment pourrais-je ne pas voir ? Explosa la voix grave.

-C'est aussi le mien ! Je l'ai porté en mon sein pendant 9 mois. 9 longs mois où tu n'étais pas là finit-elle pour elle-même.

Un verre explosa à cause de la magie saturée dans l'air. L'enfant sursauta. Son père était dans une rage folle cette fois, il avait comprit que sa mère avait dépassé les limites. On ne s'opposait pas au chef de la famille impunément et certainement pas sa propre femme.

-Arrête ! J'ai des obligations, je ne pouvais me permettre de rentrer. Fit plus doucement l'homme mais avec une pointe de menace.

L'enfant pria pour que sa mère se taise. Il les aimait énormément, il ne voulait pas les voir se battre comme ça.

**S'il te plait, maman ! Ne l'énerve plus, s'il te plait. – Enfant.**

-Tu as aussi des obligations envers ton fils ! Siffla-t-elle.

La vaisselle se cassa.

-Ne crois-tu pas que j'essaie de faire du mieux possible ? Répliqua violemment son père.

-Essaie plus fort alors ! Notre fils souffre mais tu **essaies **de faire de ton mieux ?!

-Tais-toi.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu penses de **Lui** mais n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais que c'est aussi **mon** fils ! Si tu veux sombrer, peux m'importe que tu m'entraînes mais je ne te permettrais aucunement que cette affaire touche de près ou de loin à mon fils !

-Il n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation. Reste à ta place. Vas-t-en je ne veux plus en reparler, soupira son père.

-Je te préviens. Si tu ne changes pas, je l'emmène avec moi et tu n'entendras plus parler de nous ! Menaça la voix de sa mère.

-Et si tu le fais, je demanderais le divorce et tu n'auras plus aucun droit sur l'enfant.

La femme recula, frappée comme la foudre mais elle fit tout de même face.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable une mère pour son enfant. L'instinct maternelle comme dit-on … Ce que tu n'auras sans doute jamais.

La gifle partie toute seule, sèche et brutale. Elle fit chanceler la femme de plusieurs pas, la main sur sa joue rougie.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire. De même que tu sais qu'il est la personne la plus précieuse pour moi.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla sa femme.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Rien n'est plus important que **Lui** ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle continua avec un pauvre sourire.

-Tu ne penses à personne d'autre que **Lui**, non, ne dit rien. Je refuse de l'entendre !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte du petit salon derrière elle avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. L'enfant entendit son père briser quelque chose d'autre et soupirer puis il courut après sa mère.

-Maman ? Demanda une petite voix fluette.

Sa mère releva la tête, avant d'essuyer élégamment ses larmes avec son mouchoir. Elle lui sourit tristement et le prit sur ses genoux.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que … elle parut hésiter mais se reprit. J'ai perdu quelque chose de très précieux et je ne peux plus le retrouver.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mentit mais jamais elle ne se permettrait d'inclure sa perle dans les disputes.

**Si jamais il ne prenait pas au sérieux mes menaces, je les exécuterais – Mère.**

-Est-ce que papa peut t'aider ? fit innocemment le petit garçon.

-Non mon cœur, il est occupé pour le moment.

-Après alors ?

-Peut être, je ne sais pas.

-Bah je vais t'aider alors, je promets !

-Merci mon chéri.

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

-Tu es si gentil.

-Oui, parce que je t'aime !

-Moi aussi.

La femme regarda l'horloge et sursauta.

-Il est l'heure mon chéri, il faut que tu ailles dormir. Tu veux que je te couche ?

Il secoua la tête, lui déposa un doux bisou sur la joue légèrement enflée puis disparut de la pièce sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur son fils. Il arrêta d'écrire pour se concentrer sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Papa … ?

Celui-ci sourit en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un siège en face de lui.

-Pourquoi maman elle pleure ?

L'enfant ne vit pas ou ne montra pas qu'il l'avait vu se tendre.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose qu'elle aime beaucoup mais qu'elle trouve plus. Je lui ai promis de l'aider. Toi aussi tu vas l'aider ?

Son père soupira.

-Tu veux que je l'aide ?

-Bien sûr ! S'enflamma le petit. Tu dois aider maman, elle va pas bien ! Faut la rendre heureuse, c'est le devoir du papa !

-Qui as dis ça ?

-Chancyllina !

-D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir, abandonna le père.

-Ouiii !

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que son fils somnole dans ses bras avec sa peluche. Il le contempla longuement. Des larmes coulèrent. Une minuscule main se posa sur sa joue, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour tomber dans une mer de caramel. Sous la douce caresse il referma ses paupières, s'abandonnant au chagrin.

**Mon fils. Mon précieux petit ange. Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne peux pas être heureux avec elle. – Père.**

Finalement il s'endormit en serrant son enfant dans ses bras, sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas le regard plein de détermination, ni les larmes qui coulaient aussi de ses prunelles, ni la lueur argent qui entoura son fils.

**Je sais, papa. Je connais mieux que personne ton secret. Toi aussi maman. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ne vous en faîtes pas, papa, maman, j'arrangerai tout ça. Juste ne détruisez pas notre famille, s'il vous plaît … - Enfant.**


	4. Parce qu'il avait tout perdu …

~ Chapitre 4 ° Parce qu'il avait tout perdu …~

Opast ne décolérait pas, bien au contraire, sa fureur montait crescendo. Comment osai-t-il ?! Il arriva près du lac et resta planté devant la surface qui faisait miroiter les timides rayons du soleil, quel endroit magnifique ! Presque personne ne venait ici car il faisait froid mais ils rataient les plus beaux paysages, il haussa les épaules, tant pis pour eux.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il avait dit m'avait vraiment affecté, se murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? fit une douce voix.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le retourner fermement pour faire face à Astoria. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle l'avait suivit discrètement après qu'ils se soient disputés.

-Je … ne pleure pas !

Elle sourit faiblement quand elle regarda ses joues striées de larmes. Elle ne lui posa aucune question. Elle resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque le plus jeune s'abandonna dans son cou, trempant son chemisier. Elle ne fit que caresser ses cheveux. Sa présence l'apaisait lentement, Opast étant encore prit de soubresauts. Il se recula légèrement mais resta dans le giron de son amie, il ne voulait pas faire cesser cette chaleur dans son cœur.

-… J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de 3 ans.

Astoria ne l'interrompit pas, comprenant que si elle le faisait, il se fermerait pour ne plus parler. Elle le berça tranquillement, attendant patiemment la suite.

-Pas dans le sens général du terme. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont juste …

Son souffle resta saccadé, il s'empêchait de se remettre à pleurer.

-Pleure, Luthia (1). Pleure, je suis là.

Des sillons cristallins roulèrent de ses yeux maintenus clos.

-Mes parents ne se sont jamais vraiment aimé, ils pouvaient à peine se supporter, tu sais. Ils se respectaient tout juste. Pour moi. Ils essayaient de faire un effort parce qu'ils avaient un bébé avec eux mais je suis serpentard.

Il s'arrêta puis reprit en chuchotant.

-J'avais pas sommeil, ce jour-là. Je ne voulais pas dormir alors je suis allé dans la chambre conjugale et je les ai entendu … Je les ai entendu ! Fit-il plus fort.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-J'en ai assez ! Hurla une voix de femme. Je ne peux plus supporter que tu penses à lui !_

_-Arrête maintenant, tu savais très bien qu'en m'épousant, ça ne changerait rien ! Soupira une voix plus grave. Je penserais à lui tout les jours, toutes les secondes de ma vie._

_Des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre._

_-Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne le feras sûrement jamais mais au moins ne penses pas à lui quand nous sommes tout les trois !_

_Silence puis un murmure._

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Mon fils … Mon petit chéri ! Se lamenta la voix féminine. Il ne peut pas grandir exposé à toute cette histoire. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, même si ce n'est pas le sien, je t'en conjure, je t'en supplie ! Ne lui donne pas l'illusion d'un amour bancal. Ne le fais pas rêver d'une famille aimante qu'il n'aura pas. Ne lui donne pas d'espoir, il … il va tomber de trop haut. C'est un enfant fragile et sensible. Si naïf, si gentil, si pur._

_-Tu … Que penses-tu que je sois ! J'aime mon fils. Plus que tout. Même si je ne suis pas le père parfait, il aura tout mon amour. Quoique tu en dises, c'est mon héritier._

_La femme hoqueta d'horreur._

_-Ne le vois-tu que comme un héritier ?! Tu es ignoble ! _

_-Ne dis pas de sottise, femme. Je fais honneur à mon statut._

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Le fin mot de l'histoire ne fut pas dur à comprendre au final. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimé, ils ne le feront jamais tout simplement parce que mon père était tombé pour un homme mort des années avant. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pu voir en ma mère la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était. Ils se sont enfermés dans une spirale sans fin, Astoria. Parce que ma mère n'a pas eu le courage de partir loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme, même si je savais que si père allait trop loin elle partirait pour de bon. Mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Parce qu'elle aurait été retrouvée dans la semaine, elle aurait perdu le droit sur son fils ainsi que son argent et son titre. Au final c'est elle qui aurait perdu tout simplement.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la brune. Le jeune serpentard souffla pour régulariser sa respiration devenue chaotique. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son histoire à quelqu'un, il n'avait confiance qu'en peu de personne, mais ça lui fit un bien fou. Même si il avait tu des passages, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

**Je lui dirais tout un jour, tout ce que je cache, tous mes secrets. – Opast**

-Après tout est allé de travers. Mon père n'était là que rarement, trop occupé à jongler entre son travail, pleurer son amant et boire. Son amant. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai maudit lui et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient ! Ma mère, elle, restait souvent près de moi. Seulement … Elle était entrain de sombrer, complètement. Elle ne réagissait qu'en ma présence et encore, le scintillement dans ses yeux que j'adorais faire apparaître devenait lentement mais sûrement plus terne, de jour en jour je la voyais dépérir. Elle si était faible, Astoria ! Psychologiquement détruite, sentimentalement piétinée, physiquement éreintée !

La jeune fille l'écoutait religieusement, gravant tout dans sa mémoire. Elle posa son menton sur le crâne de l'enfant.

-Je les ai tous haï ! Tellement que je tombai dans une sorte de folie éphémère ! Cet homme détestable qui gardait le cœur de mon père même dans la tombe, mon père qui n'essayait même pas de voir au-delà, sa famille, ses amis, il les a tous abandonné pour jouer le martyr ! Ma mère, elle, se battait mais elle n'avait aucune chance. Et puis, elle ne pouvait divorcer, elle avait la corde au cou. Elle était juste trop faible, tellement faible !

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler, il continuait.

-Des années plus tard, Chance m'a sortit de mon enfer, elle m'a fait découvrir le monde sous un jour nouveau, nous avons voyagés dans beaucoup de pays, nous avons apprit tant de choses ! Elle m'a fait aimer l'homme qui avait réussi à capturer mon père. Je n'avais plus aucun pilier à me raccrocher sauf elle ! Elle. Immuable dans toute cette souffrance qui me terrassait. Seulement le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper, pas vrai ? Moi, c'est venu par hiboux. Une lettre et tout un monde qui bascule. J'y ai appris que ma mère était souffrante depuis des mois, mais jamais mon père n'y avait montré de l'inquiétude quand je suis allé la voir …. Elle était si belle.

Il releva la tête pour se plonger dans des prunelles marron.

-Ses cheveux l'entouraient tel une auréole brisée, sa peau de porcelaine était devenue pâle comme un fantôme, presque translucide. Son visage émacié, son ventre squelettique. Mais dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme, celle que j'attendais depuis tant d'années ! J'étais si heureux ! Mais mon père est rentré dans la chambre et a ordonné d'arrêter le traitement parce qu'il valait mieux « soulager la souffrante ». Les médicomages l'ont fait même si j'ai hurlé, tempêté, brisé mes cordes vocales. Faute de moyen, j'ai rampé jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'établissement et il a accepté en échange de services …

Astoria se figea brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas … ? Un rire amer la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Il a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour l'instant et que je devais me contenter de les aider en tant qu'assistant. J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à ce que ma mère ne manque de rien mais un jour lorsque je suis rentré plus tard parce que je m'occuper d'une vieille dame enrhumée mon père m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire alors je suis resté silencieux. Il m'a battu. J'en ai encore des cicatrices.

Il partit d'un rire hystérique.

-Il est bien gentil avec ses excuses. J'avais commencé à me dire que je ne pourrais rien y faire, que mon père resterait impassible face à l'amour de ma mère. Alors j'ai fait le nécessaire pour le divorce sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ensuite j'ai vider mon compte à Gringotts et j'ai tout mis dans un compte moldu puis j'ai lancé un oubliette … sur ma propre mère. J'ai scellé ses pouvoirs à l'aide d'un potionniste et je l'ai envoyé dans le monde moldu. Le manège a duré deux ans. Deux ans, c'était le temps qu'à mit ma mère pour bien se stabiliser avec un gentil homme, charmant, honnête et amoureux bien que je suppose qu'il se doute que ma mère aime deux homme, l'autre plus que lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il l'aidait à remonté la pente. Ils ont eut un enfant, Nova. Cela signifie renouveau … je crois.

-Ton père ? Demanda la brune.

-Il était furieux un temps puis il m'a félicité pour être très serpentard puis il était furieux mais soulagé parce qu'il pensait que ma mère l'avait enfin délaissé. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste mais le fait était là. C'était trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

-Finalement, comment ça s'est terminé ?

-… Lors d'une de mes ballades nocturnes j'ai été attaqué et fait prisonnier par les mangemorts. Je ne me rappelle pas précisément mais je me souviens juste de la sensation de vide, de froid et de désespoir ainsi que la certitude que ça faisait plus de 17 mois que je n'avait plus vu la soleil ni même la lune. Je n'ai jamais bougé de ma cellule. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mon père ni de ma mère ni de Chancyllina. J'étais brisé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Le reste est trop flou, je sais juste qu'on m'a sortit de mon antipathie.

-Tu as revu tes parents ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu leur faire face. Mais Chance m'a dit que ma mère avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, j'avais apparemment foiré mon sort donc elle a simplement oublié momentanément mais elle l'a convaincue de ne pas me retrouver. Va savoir pourquoi elle a accepté. Quand à mon père, il collectionne les amants mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

Opast s'était arrêter, il s'abandonna comme un enfant perdu dans les bras chaleureux et réconfortant de la serpentard. Il s'endormit sans en prendre conscience. Elle lui adressa un sourire indulgent mais très maternel, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était ses géniteurs mais elle empêcherait qu'on fasse du mal à ce petit amour. Fière de sa nouvelle résolution, elle le mit sur son dos et le transporta jusqu'à la salle commune des verts et argents.

**Malédictions ! Pourquoi autant de monde est là ? – Astoria **

Son entrée se fit très remarquée – elle avait faillit se casser la figure sur une marche – elle ne chercha même pas à s'arrêter qu'elle essaya de monter dans les dortoirs des filles. Mais le groupe du Prince s'approcha à son plus grand damne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il va bien ?

-Oh, Salazard, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle les regarda méchamment, non sans s'éloigner des mains qui voulaient prendre sa charge.

-Laissez-le tranquille. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça !Siffla-t-elle

-De quel droit oses-tu élevé la voix contre nous ? Fit hautainement Malfoy.

-Toi plus que les autres tu es décevant !

Et sur ces joyeux mots elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre qui comble du malheur pour eux n'était pas la même que Parkinson, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y entrer sans autorisation. Elle dévêtit le plus jeune, lui mit une chemise qu'elle rétrécit, se changea et s'introduit dans la couverture chaude, près du garçon.

Le lendemain lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés. La cause ? La table des serpentards hostile aux « traîtres qui s'opposaient au Prince ».

**Pff ils sont puérils – Astoria**

Celle-ci remarqua que la sœur de son protégé s'était décalée pour permettre à deux personnes d'y prendre place. Elle continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était, ce qui fit sourire les deux adolescents. Ils se dirigèrent vers les places puis s'installèrent. Tout le monde les regardait y compris les professeurs mais ils n'en n'eurent curent et mangèrent. Si au départ l'ambiance était tendue au sein de la maison des blaireaux, elle se détendit bien vite jusqu'à ce que les deux serpents s'y intègrent parfaitement sous l'œil de toute la salle.

_Bien, le plan est en marche. Tout ne fait que commencer, mes chéris. La personne sourit sadiquement. Cela ce déroulait merveilleusement bien, à l'action près. _

_Luthia : expliqué dans les chapitres suivants_


End file.
